Aventuras fuera del castillo
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: Se trata de La boda de Doremi :D pero en el castillo quiere escapar! y siempre quiere comer las vacas.
1. 1Celebrando la fiesta de bodas!

**Celebrando la fiesta de Boda**

En esta vercion Doremi y Akatsuki disfrutaban junto a sus queridos amigos, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu y Momoko y los tres magos igual, Fujio, Leon y Tooru. Los chicos estaban muy bien arreglados, igual las chicas con sus vestidos mas bellos que podian tener, mientras Doremi y Akatsuki disfrutaban de la melodiosa musica, Les entregan sus coronas a los novatos, todos se inclinan antes el Rey y la Reina del mundo de los magos, los dos despues de la coronación se fueron a el castillo a vivir en una habitación maravillosa que algunos magos les arregló la habitación, porque la que tenian era un desastres y despues Akatsuki la tenia cargando muy Feliz hasta que llegarón hasta la cama. Akatsuki la deja en la suave y comoda cama a su amada dandole un tierno beso en los labios.

Akatsuki le susurra- Te amo, Doremi!

Doremi- yo tambien te amo Akatsuki!- regresandole un beso, luego de eso Akatsuki se acuesta en la cama

Akatsuki- que tengas dulces sueños cariño- Doremi pone una reacción de papel

Doremi- nani? Akatsuki, etto y nuestra luna de miel?

Akatsuki- a, si! ya voy...- el saca un celular de no se donde y empieza a marcar no se que número- si, quiero una luna de miel... si uno para cada uno- cuelga- Doremi, ya lo traeran

Doremi- pero akatsuki...- esta fue interrumpida por un general (?)

General- Rey Akatsuki lo necesitan en un momento al frente del castillo

Akatsuki- si ya voy!

Doremi- tienes que ir!- preguntaba muy furiosa

Akatsuki- por supuesto soy el rey despues de todo me necesitan, y ahora tu esperas la luna de miel, eh!

Doremi con un tono muy aburrido- sii!- el se va de la habitación y Doremi en brazos crusados- Como es pocible? ahora el no quiere tener nada conmigo... ya me estoy aburriendo de ser la reina del mundo de los magos- tocan la puerta

Chef- Aquí esta sus lunas de miel!- ella abre la puerta- usted no tenia que abrir la puerta

Doremi con una sonrisa leve- no importa- el se va y ella cierra la puerta- bueno estos dulces no son tan malos! y estoy tan enojada que me voy a comer el de el, por hacerme eso!- ella se empieza a comer y luego de un rato ella esta toda dormida con el plato a un lado, abre la puerta el nuevo Rey a ver como anda su amada reina, el nota que esta profundamente dormida asi que el la arropa con una sueve sábana y el quita el molesto plato y el tambien se acomoda a lado de ella. Al día siguiente Akatsuki se despierta muy temprano y se va al baño, ella queda sola en la cama matrimonial, ella se despierta y bosteza y estirandose toda. Doremi se fija que Akatsuki no estaba con ella- Y ahora Donde se fue?- ella no espero a que el regresara, de inmediato se paró de la cama y se fue hasta la habitación mas grande del palacio.

General- Buenos días Reina!

Doremi- porfavor, digame Doremi!

General- si Reina Doremi- la chica tenia una gota

Doremi- sabes donde esta el rey?

General- si, esta dandose un baño real!

Doremi- sera bueno que me de un baño!- luego de una mirada feliz a una muy divertida mientras pensaba- (Pero con Akatsuki) si me tengo que ir a bañar.- ella va al baño pero cuando entra nadie esta- Akatsuki?... hay que lastima el ya no esta! bueno me tengo que bañar sola!, paso el Día y Akatsuki estubo todo el día en otras cosas y Doremi fue a ver...Las Vacas! pero en eso llegan los amigos de Akatsuki

Fujio- Hola Doremi!- ella se asusta!

Doremi- aa Fujio, me asustaste! que hacen ustedes aquí, que no se hiban con mis amigas?

Leon- Claro que no!

Tooru- despues que tu y Akatsuki se fueron, ellas regresaron al mundo humano!

Doremi- no importa! y estas vacas?- preguntó la chica con un antojo terrible

Fujio- son las vacas, dan leche para el chef y el lechero

Doremi- son unas delicias!- con la baba suelta

Leon- Doremi, que te ocurre?

Doremi se vuelve a la normalidad- nada, nada! lo que pasa es que no eh comido nada y ahora me voy al palacio- ella se retiró del lugar y una sorpresa la esperaba, ella entra y una chica con un vestido muy bonito en blanco la abraza!

Hana- Doremi!

Doremi- Hana? que haces aquí?- se preguntaba un tanto hasta que ve unas bolsas- que son esas bolsas?- con una cara tremenda y sonriente.

Hana- son unos preciosos vestidos! todos los días no puedes usar las misma cosas!

Doremi- Hana, muchas gracias- ella la abraza

Hana- vamos a tu habitación a probarte todos los vestidos que te compre!- ellas entran y esta se desvistes y se pone un vestido largo en rosa con tonos magenta, luego se pone uno en color rosa pastel- Hana tiene un bonito gusto, no Doremi?

Doremi asiente con la cabeza- si este es muy hermoso

Hana- este ultimo vestido es muy brillante y es un poco largo, quieres probartelo?

Doremi- como no? este es maravilloso, ahorita mismo me lo pruebo!- cuando ya estaba lista, Hana solto un grito- que te pasa?

Hana- es que te vez mejor! pareses una princesa de los cuentos de Hadas!

Doremi- me gustaría que Akatsuki lo viera!- con un tono muy triste

Hana- pues mostremosle- Hana la jala de los brazos y corren hasta que llegan al trono donde esta el Rey- Akatsuki!

Akatsuki no se fija en quienes llegan- Esa voz? Hana?- Doremi estaba atras de Hana- que haces aquí no te vi entrar?

Hana- eso es un historia vastante complicada, pero mira a Doremi, le traje un vestido hermoso y quiero que la veas como le queda!- ella saca a Doremi y la muestra a Akatsuki

Akatsuki- Doremi, te vez... solo te Falta la corona!

Hana y Doremi- cierto!- Hana hace mágia y hace apareser su tiara

Doremi- Gracias Hana y bien Akatsuki, que te paresco!

Akatsuki- mas hermosa que antes!- el la abraza

Hana- que romantico- con cara de ash!- bueno Doremi, me puedes acompañar hasta la salida?

Doremi- claro, ahora vengo Akatsuki!

Akatsuki- si, descuida- ellas se retiran, el queda muy pensativo, en la salida Hana se detiene y solo le queda un ultimo paquete

Hana- Doremi, se me había olvidado esta ultima pieza!- La rubia se lo entrega y Doremi lo coge- si algun día te aburres de estar encerrada y quiere una aventura, porque no te pones esta prenda y sales nadie te reconosera!- Doremi, no entiende de lo que esta diciendo pero ella asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa- bueno hasta la vista Doremi!- un carruaje brillante la viene a recojer y Dos hermosos caballos en blancos.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de la cena y Akatsuki estaba muy callado mientras el oía a Doremi pelear por un Filete con el Chef real. Los Dos se fueron a Dormir Y Akatsuki se duerme hasta que se asusta de unos ronquidos...

Akatsuki- pero si es... debes tener un día agotador, no Doremi- el la arropa lo mas que puede y el se duerme muy junto a ella. Por el mundo humano (mi mundo de ves en cuando XD) Aiko estaba en su trabajo, y luego se fue a su casa a descansar un poco. Onpu estaba agotada de su trabajo y Hazuki se estaba viendo mucho con Masaru. Nada se sabe de Momoko pero dicen que se volvio tan famosa por hacer el mejor pastel, hasta el Chef del mundo de los magos estaba encantado con sus pasteles y queria una de las resetas de Momoko.

Fin

Kokoa-Chan2


	2. 2 Tengo hambre!

Hola :) en un día tan caluroso me da ganas de no escribir, aquí tengo la segunda parte de lo que mi imaginación me da (XD).

Tengo Hambre es el titulo de esta vez, solo me imagine a Doremi comerse un enorme y jugoso filete. (=3)

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo Hambre!<strong>

Es una hermosa mañana, en el mundo mágico y todos trabajan normalmente, Doremi otra vez sola en la cama. Akatsuki estaba sentado en el trono y todos los demas cumplen con las ordenes del rey, Mientras que los 3 chicos andan en un bosque del mundo de los magos y en las brujas se cuelan donde los magos para vicitarlos y viceversa!

Doremi esta en el comedor, muy aburrida solo piensa en lo que dijo Hana

FLASHBACK!

Hana- si algún Día te aburres de estar encerrada y quiere una aventura, porque no te pones esta prenda y sales nadie te reconosera...

Fin de FLASHBACK!

Doremi- no puedo salirme del castillo, Pero Akatsuki me dejará estar afuera un rato!- dijo muy divertida, se levanta de la silla y camina hasta la salida, afuera del castillo ella solo da un respiro y la calida brisa que pasa, Doremi y su cabello tan hermoso se fijó en las vacas tan deliciosas, perdón! quise decir lindas vaca (jejeje XD).

Mago1- buenos días reina Doremi!

Doremi- buenos días!- con un saludo a la mano derecha- se puede saver, cuando nos podemos comer a esas vacas?

Mago1- pero reina, ellas no son para comerse, son para la leche del Chef y de lo bebes, su majestad eso esta prohibido.

Doremi- bueno no lo pueden hacer para mi cumpleaños?- pregunta la chica con una hermosa cara, pero eso nunca le funciona.

Mago1- eso es impocible!

Doremi- ok, me voy a otro lugar!- ella se retira, los días pasan y Doremi aún sigue aburrida, Akatsuki como un tonto rey si hacer nada, Doremi cada vez se cansaba de el, el ya no es lo mismo, Doremi sigue casando a las vacas.

Akatsuki- como dices Leon?

Leon- si es cierto, no me crees?

Tooru- Doremi, todavia tiene la loca idea de comerse las vacas!

Akatsuki- bueno...- el rey no sabía decir nada antes sus disque "fieles amigos"

Fujio- vamos Akatsuki, tienes que decirselo, no es justo que esa chica nos coma lo que nos gusta

Akatsuki- ya lo se y que quieres que haga...- Tooru tiene una gran ideota!

Tooru- porque no le haces tu especialidad de encanto!

Fujio- tonto! Akatsuki no le preste atención, esta un poco desubicado, creo que tienes que hablarle sobre NO VACAS! dale un dulce o otras cosas

Akatsuki- tu crees?- Fujio asiente y Leon lo patea

Leon- y nunca no as contado sobre Doremi y tu en la noche de boda? dinos que pasó!- con la mirada un poco extraña- quiero saber si lo hicie...- fue interrumpido por Fujio

Fujio- oye Leon esas cosas no se dicen!- este lo regaña

Tooru- no importa, buscaremos una solución

Akatsuki- cual es?

Tooru con pequeños pasos de baile- iremos al mundo humano!

Leon- solo quieres ver a Onpu!

Tooru- ya me arruinaste mi gran metodo

Fujio- Akatsuki, con su permiso nos retiramos

Akatsuki- Ok- el solo queda un poco pensativo, en el mundo humano, Onpu estaba buscando en una oficina unos libretos y se le aparese un chico detras de ella, la coge por los brazos y le tapa la boca, el chico parese querer algo mas de ella pero no puede ya que ella lo muerde fuerte. Cuado porfin se desafa de el chico ella sale por la puerta y corre muy rápido hasta llegar a un parque (creyeron que era Tooru, no es cierto? pues no [Tooru está con sus amigos]). Onpu queda sentada luego de ver la vida más dura recuerda aún cosas que no soporta.

FLASHBACK!

En un camerino con una estrella en la puerta que dice Onpu, un chico de cabello chocolate claro se le paraba al frente de Onpu, su aspecto es mas maduro que el de Tooru y tambien tenía lentes oscuro, la chica parecía que no le asustaba.

(?)- Vamos Onpu, acuestate conmigo y tendras todo el exito en tus manos, vamos es un buen trato, no lo crees Onpu?- su mirada daba temor en ese momento.

Onpu- claro que no!- ella grita con toda naturalidad aunque el miedo la queria poseer- acostarme contigo! eso es inmaduro, yo misma conseguiré el papel!- cuado esta va dar un paso el chico solo le dijo

(?)- cuando quieras, yo estaré libre para ti

Onpu- vete al...- Onpu mejor lo penso y solo le dijo adios y se retiro muy rápido.

Fin de FLASHBACK!

Onpu- que voy hacer?- solo recuerda cuando estubo en la boda de Doremi, bailando con ese chico de cabello verde azuloso, para solo sonrojarse en su propia imaginación y luego ella camina hasta quedar debajo de un árbol mediano y luego se le corre una lagrima y comienza a llover, luego ella se va caminando. En el mundo de la magia Doremi y Akatsuki estaban muy cansado, Doremi quería comerse un filete, pero Akatsuki solo la dejaba comer los postres.

Doremi- hasta cuando voy a dejar de comer estos dulces

Akatsuki- cuando aprendas, no comerte las vacas

Doremi- ya me estoy engordando!- ella deja el plato en la mesa y se va de la mesa real

Akatsuki- quieta aí!- la chica se queda quieta

Doremi- que quieres?

Akatsuki- solo quiero saber porque te comportas de ese modo?

Doremi- lo que pasa, bueno... quiero- se sonroja un poco y piensa- (eso debe esperar)- luego con toda autoridad y confianza- quiero mi filete!

Akatsuki- esta bien! mañana comeras filete, pero de esas vacas, no!- Doremi lo abraza

Doremi estaba muy feliz, más que feliz, Emocionda- deberitas? muchas gracias- ella lo besa en la mejillas hasta resonar y una marca labial roja

Akatsuki- asi me gusta verte!- Doremi se quita de el y ella se va para la habitación!

Muy feliz Doremi se baña y cambia de ropa y se acuesta contenta en la cama y duerme tan feliz- Soy la reina del mundo de los magos mas feliz, Mi fileeeeeeteeee!- entra el chico

Akatsuki- Doremi? no esperaba que te fueras a la cama tan temprano!

Doremi- jeje es que estoy tan entuciasmada con lo del filete!- el se arrecuesta a un lado de ella- dime Akatski te puedo llamar asi?

Akatsuki- claro, no hay Problema!- el tiene la mirada en ella- Doremi!- luego alguien toca la puerta, Akatsuki pierde su consentración y abre la puerta, Doremi solo pone una cara molesta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Por otro lado los chicos llegan tan rápido al mundo de los humanos, cada uno en busca de sus amigas

Tooru- ya voy por ti ONPUUUUU!- el grita y todos lo miran!

Fujio- esta vez lo conseguire! conseguire conformarme con un tonta

Leon- En que trabajo era que trabajava Aiko? no importa, tengo hambre de Croquetas de pulpo o como se llamen- el da una vuelta hasta llegar aquel puesto de Croquetas de pulpo- buenas!- pregunta si saber quien

Aiko- si que quieres joven? deseas tomar puesto

Leon- si, muchas gracias!- el con una mirada muy sospechosa y se sienta en la silla que Aiko le enseño- pido una orden mediana de croquetas de pulpo

Aiko- a ok, eso es todo

Leeon- si- el se fija en la mujer del frente- A.. Aiko!- el se para dejandola sorprendida!

Aiko- Leon, pero que haces por estos sectores y más si eres un Mago- esto último lo dijo muy bajo

Leon- no te agrada que este contigo?

Aiko- Claro que no, tu no me conoses tu solo eres un cliente más!

Leon- Ok señorita, una orden mediana- la chica se retira. En otra parte, Fujio estaba en un campo donde estaban muchas chicas entre unas de ellas estaba la linda Hazuki Fujiwara con una pelota de tenis y Fujio de inmediato la reconocio a la chica gafufa y solo gritó su nombre.

Fujio- Hazukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- todas las chicas voltearon hacia el chico naranja y Hazuki no lo pudo ver bien porque las chicas corrieron a ver a chico- saben donde esta Hazuki?

Chica1- preguntas por la chica que usa feas gafa

Chica2- que guapo es! por que vas por esa hija de director? yo soy mas linda que ella!

Chica3- quieres ser mi novio

Chica1- no, a mi

Chica3- yo se lo pedí primero que tú- ellas se empujan entre si y Hazuki y Fujio quedan con puntos ·_·u

Hazuki- Fujio?

Fujio- Hola Hazuki! sabes que les pasan a tus amigas?

Hazuki- etto! no se, dejemoslas golpearse un rato- ellos se fueron a unas sillas que estaban tiradas- Dime por que estas aquí?

Fujio- es tu amiga, Doremi- siguio hablando- Hace no muchos días quiere comerse las vacas del mundo de los magos

Hazuki- eso es gravicimo!- con las manos en la cara

Fujio- Tooru tiene pensado, que ustedes...- Por otro lado Tooru esta rodeado por montones de chicas chicos esperando a una estrella

Tooru- pues paresen que estan esperando a una estrella! esperen yo soy su estrella!- Tooru pasa al esenario como siempre- Hola a Todos!- el da pequeños saltitos- Me estanban esperando?- todos lo chicos le tiran papeles, mientras que las chicas, estan muertas por Tooru. Onpu aparese detras de Tooru.

Onpu- Tooru? que estas haciendo aquí

Tooru- yo? esto... yo, yo, yo bueno, que haces tu aquí?- ella lo abraza mientras Todos quedan en shock cuando ven a la pareja abrasarse y otros toman fotos (los paparazzi de Onpu), Tooru se sonrojo un poco.

Onpu- Tooru, quiero irme a otro lado!- ella le exige y el nota la mirada que tiene la chica!

Tooru- Ok!- ellos se fueron muy lejos

Fin!

Este episodio me recuerda a una cansión

esperen el siguiente capitulo.

Kokoa-chan2 se despide hasta la vista!


	3. 3 mis sueños o tus sueños!

Hola a todos aquí esta el capitulo:

Los personajes y la cansión no me pertenecen y solo yo soy Kokoa-chan2 hasta el siguiente capitulo...

**Aviso: es un poco fuerte y no se entiende mucho por los sueños...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mis Sueños o Tus Sueños?<strong>

En un puesto no tan pequeño donde esta el chico rubio de ojos azules claros solo se siente musica de la radio y el solo ve a la chica de ojos azules profundo cosinar las croquetas de pulpo, para el y otros clientes del lugar. Despues cuando ella termino su trabajo ella solo coge sus cosa y sale del lugar, mientras el chico la espera.

Aiko- Leon, que quieres?- pregunto la chica un poco distraida, el chico solo le sonríe- Ok si no me lo dices me voy- ella se retira.

Leon- Espera!- la chica retrosede

Aiko- que quieres?

Leon- Solo es una cosa importante

Aiko- que?

Leon- que te lleves a Doremi!

Aiko- Doremi? y que tiene ella que ver.

Leon- ella se tiene que ir del mundo de los magos

Aiko- no entiendo, ella es tu reina, pero no que sea tuya!- lo dijo un poco molesta- bueno no es que yo no quiera ser tu reina ni tu princesa, ni nada de eso jaja (XD)(Leon- Pues para mi si eres mi princesa y todo lo que tu quieras muñeca). ella despierta.

Leon- Aiko te encuetras bien?

Aiko- eh yo, solo estaba pensando! no es nada

Leon- dormirte no es nada?

Aiko- eh yo? dormida eso no puede ser - ella nota que esta en una cama- Donde estoy?- pregunta la chica si saber nada

Leon- te quedaste dormida y te llebe a mi suite, te importa! te cargue y no sabes que pesas como un elefante

Aiko- que dijiste!- ella agarró a Leon del cuello

Leon- auch! eso duele, pero me gusta estar serca de ti- ella se fija que el quedo bien serca de ella.

Aiko lo suelta toda roja- que me importa, porque te mudas, que no eres feliz sin verme

Leon- claro que no soy feliz si no te veo- ella lo aturde con la mano- Auch! esta bien me canse de la reina Doremi! y que tiene de malo, apenas tiene 17 años

Aiko- tenemos todas la misma edad, igual que ustedes!

Leon- no te digo mas! solo ayudanos a que ella regrese con su familia!

Aiko- esta bien, pero primero, me dejas vivir en tu suite- ella ve todo lo que la rodea- es que el cuarto es muy pequeño

Leon- solo lo haces por mi o solo te interesa?

Aiko- no, claro que no! ya te dige que te voy a ayudar y ademas te cosinare todo lo que guste

Leon- estabien!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la habitación real Doremi estaba cantando muy fuerte y felismente, Akatsuki tenía la almohadas puesta en los oídos ya que la chica estaba cantando muy alto y desafinado, todos los del reino estaban asustados a escuchar la voz. Ellos pesaban que era un monstruo enorme, porque la voz de la chica estaba gruesa de tanto cantar y no se le entendía nada!

Doremi desafinada-Dime si en esa pizarra ves más que un rayón  
>Si los deseos en él se pueden ver<p>

Dime si es más que un ruido el que despide al sol  
>O es una canción que me invita a soñar.<br>(Mas alto la cansión)  
>¡Canta más, y más y el mundo escuchará tu voz!<br>¡Muéstrales que en tus labios aún existe la fe!  
>¡Vuela más porque tus alas nos brindan la luz<br>Que hará a este mundo cambiar!

*No necesito mi ayer en un cajón  
>Quiero un futuro donde sea libre de amar<br>No voy a envejecer con la mirada tendida hacia atrás  
>Siempre te diré<br>ES UN GRACIAS PERO NO...

Akatsuki- Ya basta!- gritó muy enfadado- Ya no hay filete!- Doremi quedo un rato en shock y luego se desperto del Shock y comenzo a cantar

Doremi furiosa a al extremo-Si tu ves en mi cuaderno un garabato, no lo es  
>Es un sentimiento que quiero expresar<p>

Vivo al máximo desde alegría hasta dolor  
>No critiques, que es mi forma de vivir<p>

Cielo azul, azul, azul, lejano ya no es  
>Pues soñé despierta y mis alas pude abrir<br>No dejé que en mis ojos no entrara la luz  
>Que hará a este mundo volar...<p>

Akatsuki- dige ya basta Doremi!- el la coge de los brazos

Doremi- quiero mi filete!

Akatsuki- no, no y no- ellos se jalaban y los magos solo decian (ven porque las humanas no deben mesclarse con los magos), los otros solo con gotas enormes.

Doremi- QUIERO MI FILETE! Filete, filete Filete!- ellos aun pelea hasta que se cansan y se hechan a reír, despues se acuestan en la cama y Doremi se duerme y Akatsuki solo esta pensando y nota que doremi...

Doremi- Akatsuki te quiero mmm que rico akats

Akatuki- (?) Doremi? que te ocurre?

Doremi se despirta- eh que? solo fue un sueño, que lata!

Akatsuki- que pasa?

Doremi se pone colorada- no es nada, soñaba que haciamos un hijo- Akatsuki solo puso la cara (?)- digo que teniamos uno, Akatsuki no quieres uno?

Akatsuki- yo... pues... no es mucho trabajo? Hana no fue un peso en tu vida?

Doremi- Claro que si pero...

Hana- Como que un peso en tu vida Doremi?

Doremi- jejeje Hana eso dije? no es cierto! tus sabes que... Hana como entraste

Hana- eso no importa, solo vine de pase digo paso! y veo que planean...- Doremi se puso roja- Un Hermanito para mi!- Doremi se cae.

Doremi- Hana! no te metas con dos adultos!

Hana- ya esta bieee! bien pero que sea niña! asi compartiremos secretos y tambien jugaríamos y seríamos princesa de la jungla y todo eso, que divertido- tenía los ojos grandes y estrellas por todos lados.

Doremi- Hana!

Hana- ya se, ya se! me voy, solo quiero una hemanita- Doremi la corre con la mano, apuntando hacia la puerta- una niña!

Akatsuki- enserio quieres un bebé? te desformaría tu cuerpo

Doremi- no me importa, ademas ya estoy hasta las rodillas!

Akatsuki- que?

Doremi- bueno es un decir, no? bueno, me voy porque tengo hambre y si esas vacas no tienen terneros me las como a las dos

Akatsuki- oye, que buena idea!

Doremi- criaremos terneros y luego me las como?

Akatsuki- no, compramos toros y sacamos crías y luego si nacen terneras tendremos mas leche para los bebes magos y los que van a nacer!

Doremi- oye, oye no te pases!- ella sale para al comerdor real- Ya esta listo mi Desayuno?

Chef- claro que si, aqui esta mi especialidad del desayuno

Doremi- si, Dulce?

Chef- no! arroz, sopa de miso y vegetal!- con la mano estendida

Doremi- eso es la comida de tu especialidad?

Chef- no- deprimido y se va

Doremi pensaba- (como Akatsuki sabe de cruzar vaca con toro, el se hace el tonto o que o es que... no, no... o lo es... es.. mejor dejo de pensar tanto o me diran loca)

Hana- en que piensas!- Doremi grita al ver a Hana a un lado y con un helado sundae del tamaño casi de ella- chefsito traeme una soda coca loca zero, Porfa- el chef se la da- Muchas gracias

Doremi- se dice coca cola

Hana- como sea!- abriendo la soda

Doremi- no digiste que te hibas?

Hana- no, me gusta mas estar a tu lado y con Akatsuki, siento que es mi nuevo papá

Doremi- me das un poco de tu Sundae?

Hana- claro que no, consigue el tuyo propio

Doremi- chefsito, me traes un sundae mas grade que el de Hana molestana?

Hana- Oye!- el chef le trae un sundae más grande que el de Hana, ellas comienzan a comer como pueden, luego de terminarselo todo ellas caen al piso rellenitas- Aaa no puedo moverme!

Doremi- y yo no puedo respirar!- llega Akatsuki y se tropieza con Doremi y el cae sentado

Akatsuki- Magos vengan aquí!, llevense a esa dos bolitas de grasa al patio real, ya!- ellas Dos estan en el patio tiradas en el piso

Doremi- no puedo moverme

Hana- tenemos que rebajar! ponte en forma- muestra una revista- la revista tiene todo lo necesario, hasta lo que no sabemos?

Doremi- enserio?

Hana- si, mira: si eres gorda y pesas toda una tonelada tienes 5 días corriendo sin parar si eres no tanto gorda y pesas casi un poco de mas son 2 días pero si eres flaca no te hace falta, por eso... yo no lo necesito, jajajajaa

Doremi- me estas diciendo que yo debo correr dos días?

Hana- no, 10 días jajajajajaja

Doremi- que no decias 5?

Hana- esta revista es para las que la nesecitan y las que no, no ajajajaja

Akatsuki- ya basta, chicas que ocurre aquí?

Doremi- estoy gorda

Akatsuki- quieres que te diga la verdad- ella asiente con la cabeza- La verdad- ella asiente nuevamente- si lo estas- Hana se hecha a reír como loca

Doremi- como te atrevez a insultarme!

Aktasuki- no querias la verdad?

Doremi- noooo!

Hana- ajajaja a Doremi se le sale el mondongo

Doremi y Akatsuki- Hanaaaaaaa o!-

Akatsuki- Magos, llebense a Hana, aunque sea con una grua de arrastre tipo b

Hana- hay que malo- se la lleban con todo y grua.

Doremi- me ayudas?

Akatsuki- y yo quedar luego aplastado en el piso? no!- ella lo mira de forma asesina- ok!- luego de un rato Akatsuki queda aplastado por ella- no te lo dige

Doremi- si, pero creo que ya me puedo parar de ti

Akatsuki- que bueno

Doremi- jeje ya me pare y ahora...

Akatsuki- Doremi, Doremi, Doremi!- Doremi despierta

Doremi- uh que pasó?

Hana- te quedaste dormida :P

Doremi- enserio?

Akatsuki- si, espero que no te vuelvas a Dormir Doremi- Hana esta apunto de comerse un Helado

Doremi- Hana, no!

Hana- que tiene que me coma esta delicia de helado sundae?

Doremi- esque soñé que comiamos sundaes y nos volviamos gordas como vacas, mmm vacas que delicias y que no podiamos caminar

Hana- tranquila solo fue un sueño!

Doremi- como llegaste de nuevo aquí Hana? si yo recuerdo que el chef me preparaba la sopa de miso y arroz blanco y luego no se

Akatsuki- bueno lo que se es que te encontre

Doremi- osea que siempre estuve dormida!

Hana- si y si no te importa quiero mi hermanita, Donde esta?

Doremi- hay Hana!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En un apartamento, una chica duerme mientras un chico duerme muy mal en un sofá, la chica despierta y se levanta de la cama

Onpu- buenos días Tooru!

Tooru abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es una chica hermosa con ojos brillantes- Hola- se levanta- dormí como una piel estirada en suelo

Onpu- jajaja! - el no sabía por que la chica se reía de esa forma- jajajaa

Tooru- de que te ríes?- el se nota

Onpu- estas en ropa interior jajajaja!

Tooru- como... no me veas! como pude quedar asi?

Onpu- perdona!- se disculpo la chica un poco divertida- es que te veía muy incomodo con esos pantalones

Tooru- tu crees que yo soy un tonto? pues te equivocas

Onpu- ok, solo me quería divertir ya que lo que te conté, que debo hacer ese chico me quiere aunque no haga el papel

Tooru- porque no lo pones al límite, no se

Onpu- por eso quiero que te quedes conmigo y me cuides como la estrella que soy!- ella se agarra de Tooru

Tooru- esta bien y que bien actuas

Onpu- ¿?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hazuki esta por recibir a su novio.

Fujio- aquíen esperas?

Hazuki- a mi novio- esta respuesta le cayo a Fujio como un valde de agua pero bien fria

Fujio- como dices?

Hazuki- Masaru, tu lo conoses!

Fujio- y porque lo escogistes

Hazuki- no es muy lindo?

Fujio- tienes gustos muy perdedores

Hazuki- no me importa! el es genial y me quiere y yo lo quiero un montón, algun día te enamoraras de un chico como el

Fujio- pero soy hombre! ¬¬

Hazuki sale de su trance "amoroso"- ah! lo siento mucho, me deje llevar por sus encantos!

Masaru- hola Hazuki- con una dulce sonrisa

Hazuki- oh Masaru como estas

Masru- bien- el ve a Fujio que está a un lado de la chica- que hace este inbecil bueno para nada aquí

Hazuki- etto... Fujio quiere ayuda con una cosa y eso

Fujio- ademas yo no uso ese modo de hablar

Masaru- y que me importa!

Fujio- Hazuki, mejor me voy!- el sale por la puerta

Masaru- y no vuelvas!

Hazuki- Masaru!- El chico pateado por Masaru sigue caminando y enfadado, por la calle

Fujio- me da igual Hazuki, si no se acaba el mundo y hay muchas chicas que quieren estar conmigo, mejor me voy a buscar una tonta como lo dije hace tiempo- el va caminando y una chica o espera es un chico? tiene ropa de mujer pero su rostro es de hombre, da igual lo que es!

(00?00)- hola guapo estas solo? si quieres te hago compañía

Fujio- iiiuuuu! yo mejor me largo!- el sale corriendo.

Fin

en el siguiente capitulo... El cumpleaños de Doremi? si ese me gusta...

Kokoa-chan2 se despide ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo :D<strong>

**ya lo último no se me ocurría nadita de nada, pero bueno ahí está!**

**me fue muy difícil XD**

**Y gracias por el comentario ;)**

**Twiapple, arigatou!**

**bye bye!**


	4. 4 Cumpleaños al rescate!

**Hola aquí esta la cuarta parte :)**

(_perdón por la demora)_

* * *

><p>Cumpleaños al rescate<p>

Despues de un día tan dificil Onpu y Tooru estan en un karaoke cantando la cansion Making my way... perdón eso no es lo que estan haciendo... (XD).. Ellos estan en la playa pasandola cool, como sea se divierten y Onpu logra quitarse ese terrible pensamiento. Leon se le olvida cual era su objetivo de estar aquí con nosotros los humanos y que embobado como todo un bobo (XD). Aiko trabaja en el puesto y vive con Leon, solo que ella le impide el paso a que la toque o si no ya saben... si no saben yo menos (XD)... Por lo que se, Aiko le cosina ricos postres. Hazuki y Masaru de esos no se mucho solo que salen juntos. Fujio solo patea la calle y ve a una hermosa chica de Cabello Rubio y... bueno es color limón amarillo, los ojos verdes. Ella estaba al frente del chico, la chica saca un pequeño pastel de Fresa, el solo le dices (quién eres tú?), la chica solo le sonríe muy amable. En el mundo de la Magia Los magos y brujas trabajan muy duro, Hana sigue molestando a Doremi y Akatsuki con una "hermanita".

Akatsuki y Doremi- Ya basta! o

Hana- ò3ó pero grrr!

Luego despues de eso pasó meses y Nada jeje. Pronto llegaba el día en que la reina del mundo de los magos hiba a cumplir muchos años... jejeje mentira solo mas mayor pues... seguimos, Hana ya no los molestaba y solo se ponia muy triste todos los magos trabajando en el palacio real estan arreglando el salón de baile con montones de globos enormes Doremi estaba impaciente por su regalo ya que Akatsuki le prometio un filete, la chica solo salta y llenando de serpentina por todos los corredisos del lugar y Akatsuki cumpliendo sus obligaciones como rey- Nota de la autora: Ven a festejar con Doremiiiii!-, Lo que importa. El Chef le entrega un enorme y delicioso pastel de durazno y todos los magos la felicitan en su dia y luego de felicitar a la reina se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, ella sola, con un.. un.. un.. no me acuerdo de lo que es, como un trompeta pequeña o lo que sea, no importa solo que ella lo soplaba muy triste y luego solo probo un troso de durazno y se acordo de la ropa extraña que le regalo Hana.

FLASHBACK!

Hana- si algún Día te aburres de estar encerrada y quiere una aventura, porque no te pones esta prenda y sales nadie te reconosera...

Fin de FLASHBACK!

Doremi fue de inmediato para la habitación real y fue hasta donde estaba la bolsa con las prendas, se las puso. Doremi vestía como toda una aventurera, con un sueter manga corta un pantalón de camuflaje en verde y unas botas en negro y un brazalete negro para su brazo derecho y el peinado es una cola de caballo y bien distinto su cabello cambio a un rojo fuego, se veia muy distinta ella deja la tiara aun lado de la cama y se va con un poco de misterio y que nadie se de cuenta, ella sale del palacio y ella puede ver a las vacas desde lejos.

Doremi- yo pensé que... oh! ese Akatsuki me dijo mentira- ella se va hasta quedar muy lejos del reino- como es posible, se me quedó la comida de hoy y mañana, no importa, de suerte que me comí el pastel, pero tengo hambre!- le ruje la barriga- ooi tengo gases, es mejor que lleve la bolsa conmigo- ella ve la bolsa por dentro- pero no hay nada, bueno me la llebo y por que estoy hablando sola?... me voy a tener que callar de una vez!- pasó 3 horas y en el reino de los magos, Akatsuki estaba apunto de ver a Doremi.

Akatsuki- Doremi, estas aquí? te tengo una sorpresa- el chico esperaba que Doremi le saltara de felicidad, pero esto estaba raro- pero nadie está! Doremi- preguntó de nuevo, para comprobar su presencia, pero nadie le dio la respuesta, el se retira del salón de baile y va a su habitación- Doremi?- el ve la tiara en un lado de la cama- la secuestraron?- el corre hasta llegar con los guardias y generales o lo que sea!- Secuestraron a la reina Doremi, quiero que la busquen por todos lados del castillo y los otros fuera del castillo, vamos- todos se fueron a buscarla dentro y fuera del castillo, Akatsuki solo cosguía respuestas negativas. Akatsuki sale afuera y cierra los ojos con un suave susurro- Espero que estes bien...Doremi- luego de eso se oscurese y es un nuevo día, Akatsuki no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Doremi. El rey del los magos fue a dar un pequeño paseo por los pueblos donde otros magos viven, los magos solo lo saludan. Serca de ese lugan Doremi despierta y sale a ver por donde coge para explorar nuevamente.

Doremi- aún tengo hambre!- ella se tropieza con un hombre mas grande que ella, ella lo mira y se asusta, ella pensaba que la iba a reconoser- hui ya metí la pata!

Akatsuki- te encuentras bien?

Doremi pensaba- (pues parese que no me reconoce)- sale de su pensamiento- eh etto! yo, si estoy muy bien!

Akatsuki- y tu que haces en el mundo de los magos?

Doremi- auch!... yo soy una hechisera de el mundo de las brujas, soy una viajera y aventurera!

Akatsuki- hablas muy extraño! nunca te había visto, Soy el rey de aquí y mi nombre es Akatsuki y el tuyo?

Doremi pensaba-( Por que yo sabía que me lo iba a pedir, me voy a inventar uno, Meyse, no ese no)- me llamo Sandía!

Akatsuki- Sandía?

Doremi pensaba muy alterada- (Ya metí la pata)... sandy

Akatsuki- Sandy!

Doremi- si, Soy Sandy y vivo en el peligro!

Akatsuki- en el mundo de los magos no hay peligro, ni hay razones

Doremi- no importa! para mi, esto es un reto

Akatsuki- dormir fuera de tu casa?

Doremi- claro que no, ademas yo nací en la selva (huy eh mentido y que bien, soy mejor que onpu actuando) etto, si eres el rey, porque no esta en su reino?- ella se voltea y el la ve de espalda.

Akatsuki- bueno... es que ando buscando a mi esposa, por cierto la as visto?

Doremi-(pues si no me reconoce el chico eh?...) Claro que no y disculpa me tengo que ir!- de muy altanera sale de su camino y se tropieza unas cuerdas que estaban tiradas en el piso- AUCH! cuerdas de... - ella mira a el chico que la estaba viendo- no te preocupes por mí, yo se defenderme

Akatsuki- no es esa la razón, solo es...

Doremi- es?

Akatsuki- no es nada... puedes ir tranquila- ella sale corriendo a toda prisa- oye espera- el la sigue

Doremi- oh no! porque me sigue?- ella aumenta la velocidad y el tambien, hasta internarse en un bosque muy oscuro y tenebroso. La chica de cabello de fuego se esconde detras de un árbol, mientras Akatsuki hace aparecer una linterna con la mágia, porque no se veia nada, Doremi solo queria que la dejaran empaz. el alumbra por todos lados hasta que nota una mano detrás del árbol en que está Doremi.

Akatsuki- ya te tengo!- Doremi intento gritar, pero las manos de Akatsuki la mantenian callada- solo quiero saber por que te fuistes corriendo

Doremi- mmm...- el suelta la mano- bueno es que... Quiero que me dejes empaz, yo solo quiero divertirme..- ella se le escapa y Akatsuki la persigue nuevamente.

Akatsuki- espera!

Doremi- no me sigas!- luego de tanto correr, ellos quedan descansando y perdidos en un bosque abandonado- que es este lugar, principe?

Akatsuki- no lo se, talvez sea un bosque o algo parecido... Oh no! tengo que regresar al castillo

Doremi pensaba- ( porque Akatsuki no me reconose?, ok talvez mi cabello tiene otro tono y mi comportamiento con el es muy salvaje pero eso no tiene que ver nada, casi soy yo...)- la chica camina hacia el- Bueno puedes irte yo estaré Perfectamente sin tí!

Akatsuki- ok eso no me importa!

Doremi- (que yo no le importo? pero que se cree ese rey de pacotilla) bueno puedes irte sin mi- El va en camino y asi que el da una vuelta por todo el bosque y luego de eso llega hasta donde Doremi.

Akatsuki- estoy perdido

Doremi- sorpresa el principe se dio cuenta que esta perdido!- con un tono burlón

Akatsuki- oye que te pasa, esta noche pasare fuera del castillo

Doremi- (y yo tengo hambre)- ella lo mira- oye no tienes hambre?

Akatsuki- no!- con una sonrisa muy leve y mentirosa

Doremi- bueno pues, no pasa nada si me acuesto sin nada en mi pansita o lo que sea..

Akatsuki- oye!

Doremi- que!- ella voltea donde el chico

Akatsuki- si sabes como vivir fuera, sabes conseguir tu comida, no?

Doremi- etto! si, si! jjijijjiji

Akatsuki- mmmm? porque te ríes?

Doremi- no es nada, solo es que- ella se le hacerca lentamente, lo que siente por el chico solo lo piensa- (Akatsuki te quiero y quiero que seas mío)...

Akatsuki- Sandy! tienes una araña en tu hombro!

Doremi- queeeeee! aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- ella se levanta y sale corriendo en circulo- aaaah Akatsuki quitamelo, quitameloooo!- Doremi se choca con Akatsuki y solo el chico espanta a la pequeña araña del hombro de Doremi.

Akatsuki- es solo una arañita! jajajajajaj- En su enorme cabeza le cae una Tarantula muy grande- AAAAAh! una tarantula! quitamela, quitamela!- Doremi coge una piedra y se la tira al principe y solo golpea al pobre principe y solo hace que la tarantula se ría y se va.

Doremi- ya se fue!

Akatsuki muy enojado- muchas gracias

Doremi- jajaja, no estas enojado conmigo?

Akatski- no hombre!

Doremi- no soy Hombre!

Akatsuki- yo lo decía por eso!

Doremi- me caes mal (que mal le eh dicho a mi principe que me cae mal, es que me hace decesperar)

Akatsuki- tu igual! no soporto a chicas que visten como un sargento y que me digan que hacer! no lo soporto!

Doremi- que yo visto como un sargento? (huy esa Hana me las va a pagar bien caro!

Por otro lado Hana estaba con muchas pequeñas brujas

Hana- Ajajajajajajaj Doremi jajajajajaja... a...aa...aaa...Achuuuuh! alguien esta hablando de mi?

Volviendo al mismo y aburrido lugar

Doremi- Como que aburrido lugar

Kokoa-chan2- si y ustedes dos lo aburren mas

Doremi- ven aquí! yo te voy a Matar- Doremi me persigue, Ayuda!

_A_B_C_

Akatsuki- no me importa yo tengo magia y me puedo ir rápido al reino

Doremi- espera!- luego de eso aparese una luz color verde (Kokoa: fue lo primero que me imagine) y se asercaba lentamente y ellos no se quedaron a ver salieron corriendo y la luz los perseguía y ellos se resvalaron y cayeron al agua ella emcima de el, la luz verde ya no estaba y Akatsuki le gustaba! oye como que Akatsuki le gustaba, le gustaba que? en que cosas estoy pensando... bueno la cosa es que estaban muy empapados.

Akatsuki- Bueno ya que tenemos magia, hagamoslo

Doremi toda sonrojada- Hagamos que?

Akatsuki- magia, para secarnos a lo rápido

Doremi- yo prefiero secarme a lo natural- ella se empieza a quitar la ropa enfrente de Akatsuki y este se sonroja un poco- (No puedo creer que me estoy quitando la ropa frente de el, de todas formas algún día lo iba hacer frente de el)- ella solo queda en ropa intima

Akatsuki- no tienes frio?

Doremi- claro que no

Akatsuki hace aparecer una manta para la chica- toma

Doremi la toma- gracias - ella se cubre con la manta

Akatsuki la ve de una forma tierna, luego de eso el ase aparecer una fogata muy calida y que los mantendría muy caliente toda la noche hasta que amanesen muy pegaditos uno del otro. Claro que Akatsuki nunca se movió de su lado, Doremi estaba muy serca de el hasta que el despierta

Akatsuki- Sandy?

Doremi despierta muy atontada- Sandy quien es Sandy!

Akatsuki- pues tu! ¬¬

Doremi lo recuerda- o si yo, Sandy la gran aventurera! si que quieres?

Akatsuki- estas emcima mío!

Doremi- oh! como lo siento, yo no sabía que... mejor me quito!- ella sale a buscar su ropa- ajaja ya esta seca- ella se la pone y queda mejor el cabello mas brillante y ella sale a cazar comida ella coge un palito y empieza a picar un hormiguero.

Akatsuki- oye, no crees que ya te pasaste?- eso explota en hormigas, ellos salen gritando y corriendo, en otra parte Doremi intenta coger miel de un panal de abejas, pero el panal se cae y salen todas las abejas muy molestas y ello corren otra vez.

Doremi- mira hay una rata muerta!

Akatsuki- ni piences que voy a comerme esa asquerocidad

Doremi- ya lo se, pero no parece una rata, estara muerta?

Akatsuki- que no sabes diferenciar entre rata y no rata

Doremi- no, espera- ella coge un palito y lo pica y ella ve que se mueve ella observa una semi luz verde en su frente y empieza a recordar lo de anoche- aaahhh!

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoa-chan2 ^-^ nisiquiera se que es bicho, bueno hasta la proxima<strong>

**porfavor si quieren que siga manden comentarios, porque ya se me acaban las ideas**

**Gracias por todo bye-bye.**


	5. 5 Final

**Aqui esta el ultimo cap para terminar de una buena vez! no tengo una buena idea pero sigo con el! espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>Doremi como se llama ahora "Sandy" la supuesta chica salvaje se encontro un Bloowits esta herido y Doremi solo recuerda lo de anoche y ella solo le dice a Akatsuki<p>

Doremi- ES EL MONSTRUO DE ANOCHE! no te fijas que tiene la frente verde

Akatsuki lo mira bien- Oye si es verdad! a eso le tenias miedo?

Doremi- je? me llamas gallina!

Akatsuki- Si!- con los brazos cruzados y doremi se le para en frente

Doremi- te atrevez a decirle gallina a una chica

Akatsuki viendose las uñas- Si!

Doremi- ?...

Akatsuki- Si!

Doremi- bueno esta bien! si soy gallinita, pero hechame salsa hombre!

Akatsuki- mmm?

Doremi- (· · ·) esto! yo no dije nada

Akatsuki- deja de decir cosas extrañas quieres?- Bloowits ya se habia despertado y estaba muy herido- aah! que es eso

Doremi- se sentira bien

Akatsuki- fujio me presto un libro de animales extraños del bosque del mundo de los magos, que nunca se lo devolvi!- el lo saca y comienza a buscar- Pues parece que es un bloowits son seres magicos que solo andan por la noche, con una luz en color verde y se alimenta de hojas verdes fosforecentes, que solo existen cerca de un lago que hay en el mundo de los magos.

Doremi- Si aja, que alivio siento por que no come hombres

Akatsuki- Lo dices por mi o por ti

Doremi con cara furiosa- lo digo en sentido figurado torpe, por los dos

Akatsuki- Torpe yoo?, ¡bruja!

Doremi- me estas llamando bruja? corrección soy hechizera aventurera

Akatsuki- oh perdoneme su alteza desde ahora usted nos guiará

bloowits- runin- ellos ven que el animal se mueve y ellos se asustaron

Akatsuki- muerde, muerde, el bicho muerde

Doremi- cobarde! el no muerde- ella lo coge y lo acaricia- parece que ya esta bien

Akatsuki- Sandy! no es mi culpa si te come

Doremi- P-pero si acabas de decir que no come personas! O_O

Akatsuki se aclara la garganta- eso dige?

Doremi- Claroooo y si no te importa tengo mucha hambre

Akatsuki- QUE! quieres que te la valla a buscar?

Doremi- Si, si, si, si dame comida, buscame comida- dijo acercandose hacia el con los ojos brillantes y babita escurriendo, aun tenia al bloowits en brazos

Akatsuki- bueno esta bien voy a aparecer un poco de comida... oye un momento tu no puedes aparecer tu propia comida?

Doremi nerviosa- eh eh etto yo pues yo amm (¿ahora que mentira digo? ah ya sé) Yo no puedo aparecer mi comida porque perdi mi colgante mágico hace 2 años y desde entonces tengo que hacer todo sin magia

Akatsuki- entonces ya no eres una hechizera U_U

Doremi- ya no, por eso decidí vivir la vida loca sin magia ^_^

Akatsuki- voy a aparecer la comida- chuin chuin (sonido de los dos cabellos) apareció mucha comida y empezaron a comer como bestias y el bloowits solo los miraba deborar la comida hasta que terminaron de comer y el bloowits fue a comer y cogió otro camino y los deja abandonados a los dos.

Doremi- buuuuuuuuurrrrpp lo siento mucho ^/ / /^

Akatsuki- jejeje pues para mi que eres muy salvaje

Doremi- que me estas queriendo decir!

Akatsuki- no nada, solo que no eres como Doremi...

Pensamiento de Doremi- (Que esta diciendo, aun el no sabe quien soy)

Akatsuki- Doremi, es mas educada, es muy lista y solo piensa en comer fielete!

Doremi- Es filete!

Akatsuki- eso!

Doremi- sigue?

Akatsuki- Doremi es mas linda que tu, Tu eres mas... Sexy que ella

Doremi- enserio... pero es tu reina

Akatsuki- ya lo se- el se aserca a ella hasta plasmarle un tierno y dulce beso... Mejor dicho muy apasionante y aventurero, Luego de eso Akatsuki le quita la ropa y ella a el los dos quedaron desnunos, siguieron besandose y se acomodaron hasta que...

Kokoa-chan2: ò/ / /ó yo por que tengo que decir esto? me da tanta verguenza que no lo voy a decir, creo que es mejor omitir esta parte, seguimos más adelante...

Doremi- (Akatsuki se atrevio a engañarme! aunque por otro lado me siento bien)...

Akatsuki- (Sandy... esto no esta bien! yo engañe a Doremi... por que me deje llevar? por que es bonita?... no deja de pensar en eso, aunque eso esta mal, me siento feliz!)- El se atreve a hablar primero que ella- Sa..Sandy

Doremi- di... me?

Akatsuki- Si... no aparece Doremi...

Doremi- eh?

Akatsuki- tu... tu tomarías el papel de reina?

Doremi- yo? (Como pienzo quitarme mi propio papel)... Akatsuki, regresa a tu castillo, talvez Doremi regrese.

Akatsuki- esta bien... pero no me ire solo Doremi!

Doremi- que! co... como lo sabes?

Akatsuki- Hana-chan!

Doremi- esa chiquilla!

Akatsuki- creias que no te iba a reconoser?

Doremi- no, pero

Akatsuki- Doremi, tu bien sabes que yo reconoseria tu vos y que inventas nombres extraños

Doremi- nombres extraños?

Akatsuki- y tu eras la unica chica que esta en el mundo de los magos!

Doremi- esta bien!

Ellos se fueron al castillo y todos celebraron la aparicion de Doremi y también a Akatsuki pasaron nueve meses y nació una hermosa niña, con el cabello rojo-vino y Todos hicieron una grande fiesta, Los FLAT restante se casaron con las chicas

Hazuki tenia un Regalo para la hija de Doremi- Doremi, pero que princesa tan hermosa tienes

Doremi- gracias!

Hazuki- aquí tengo un regalo, espero que le quede

Doremi- muchas gracias Hazuki, espero que disfrute de la fiesta

Aiko- Hola Doremi

Onpu- Doremi!

Doremi- Chicas, que bueno que esten aquí, ay!

Aiko- que pasa Doremi, nunca me havias visto de esta forma

Doremi- estas gorda!

Onpu- está embarazada!

Doremi- Felicidades Ai-chan! y quien es el afortunado?

Onpu- es el tonto que esta atras!

Leon- oye Onpu no soy ningun tonto!- el se retira con los otros tres.

Doremi- y tu Onpu?

Aiko- ella dice que tiene que cuidar la figura

Onpu- yo no quiero quedar gorda!

Doremi y Aiko la miran de una forma horrible

Onpu- tal vez lo dejamos para despues!- Onpu se retira

Momoko- Hi Doremi, Ai-chan!

Aiko- Momoko!

Doremi- que haces aquí Momoko?

Momoko- venia a vicitarlas... hay que linda baby tienes so cute! y tu Aiko segura que con esa barriguita es niña!

Aiko- tu crees? Leon quiere niño!

Doremi- jajaja y Hana-chan- Hana esta contandole historias a todos los magos sobre su hermanita y ella en las HERMANAS DE LA JUNGLA!- Pues parese que su sueño se cumplio.

Tooru- al fin conseguimos que Doremi no se comiera a las vacas!

Leon- Si!

Fujio- Akatsuki, que es eso lo que tienes en el hombro?

Akatsuki- ah! es un Bloowits

Fujio- Bloowits, ahora recuerdo donde lo leí, oye yo no te preste un libro de Animales Magicos?

AKatsuki- ahora que lo dices... no se de que estas hablando!

Bloowits- runin, runin- el Bloowits tira un lácer verde y corta el cabello de Doremi

Doremi- Aaaaaah! mi cabello!

Momoko- oh oh!

Aiko- Doremi bienvenida a lo que se siente tener el cabello corto

Onpu- solo acostumbrate

Hazuki y Momoko- si Doremi

Doremi- cabello mi hermoso cabello rojo! No puede ser soy la reina mas...- Todos la miran- ... La reina Feliz?

fin

Kokoa-chan2

.com/pages/Kokoa-chan/221463687884367?sk=page_getting_started#!/pages/Kokoa-chan/221463687884367

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que no tiene buen final pero no me dio más nada a la cabeza...<strong>

**Hasta otra Kokoa-chan**


End file.
